User talk:Daughter of Lupa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daughter of Lupa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowGoddess (Talk) 14:22, December 18, 2012 Heya Sorry I had to go, But I am back now, So Celeste Greyling and Garrett Greyling? Re: Wolves We do. Wolves are marked as dogs. Correct Re: No famous people. Against policies. Hey, come onto chat please? I was thinking we could make twins >.> It would be fun :D So maybe instead of your current claim we make twins? And you can roleplay mine until I'm level one. I'd write the history, and they'd be wolf shapeshifters! Disscuss the rest on chat, don't bother replying >.> Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 21:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Lupa, you should probs stick to having the same hair color. Some are ginger, some are dark red hair. So she actually looks like the same person >.> Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 19:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admins No. I've been on this wiki for a long time and earned it. BFF's Okie, so I decided Auddy can join. Our char's are based on ourselves. So mine is basically me just not human (see link at the bottom of message). When you make yours, we'd like you to make her 13 or 14, and possibly based on you. She doesn't have to be though. If you want a model, I found one (see second link below). You can either name her after yourself, or pick a diff name. Links: Forum:Jasmine Tarnawska-Campbell Model Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 20:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Lupa, we started the group AGES ago. Plus the group are meant to have similar names at least, and almost the same history. I'd call them simselves but this isn't Sims 1, 2 or 3. Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 18:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on so we can chat rp!!! btw is Hermione I love vampires (talk) 00:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Message Hey i decide make a character here to daughter of wolves or turn into (A wolf spriti) or turn into Wolf nymph or create by goddess?, isthat ok.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Twins No I don't because I just made one yesturday, plus I already have my next to planned. Photo This photo belongs to my charrie Cassadee Knight. Clauim The model on your claim, you ca't use. She is to famous Just saying, I was planning on using that picture: For my member of the group :/ Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 11:27, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete Nermin's page on Camp Pyramid? Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 21:32, February 5, 2013 (UTC) What pic? Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 21:38, February 5, 2013 (UTC) 'cos I'm re-joining, and I want to get rid of her :/ Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 21:44, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I had a question. On Camp Pyramid, is there anything like the Lotus Casino? Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 16:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you know what's it's called? Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 17:31, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Can chu check my claim? It's called Éponine and Danica Watson Reply Just saying but you really don't have to spam my talk page for a claim. Please put the character's name on your animal wordbubbles instead of the kind of animal please, also please stop changing the pictures for your animal wordbubbles Taste the Rainbow! Never stop ❤ Skittles ~ ♬Shady♬ 20:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Lupa, stop pestering the admins for checking your claim. You pester me every 5 minutes and your, not only spamming my talk page, but it's getting really annoying. We will check it in time. So, stop it. ok, then how's this pic for her then?Tigersilver (talk) 18:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Forum:Amber Flametail is it ok to be claimed? Hey-oh I think I fixed Amber Flametail's Forum, and made a new char called Violet Springs's Forum, please check them? Cynderheart (talk) 16:20, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart